Au nom du passé
by Alinore
Summary: Gibbs est un homme pour qui "Semper Fidelis" est plus qu'une devise : un mode de vie. Et qui paye donc ses dettes de sang.Une petite fille surgie du passé l'entraîne en Colombie pour une mission qui relève davantage de ses compétences de tireur d'élite...
1. Chapter 1

_...que de ses talents d'enquêteur. Quoique..._

_Merci à Midship pour sa relecture, ses encouragements et pour m'avoir offert le titre...  
_

**Destroyer USS Paul Foster, mer des Caraïbes, samedi 20:00 G.M.T.**

Jenny Shepard cligna des yeux. La nuit était épaisse et l'écran de son portable était moins confortable que le plasma du MTAC. Et peut-être, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce, que sa myopie la gênait. De plus, l'homme qu'elle surveillait était entièrement vêtu de sombre, depuis son bonnet qui lui rasait les sourcils jusqu'à ses rangers de commando. Son immobilité parfaite ne l'aidait pas.

Elle avait toujours éprouvé un mélange d'attirance et de répugnance pour sa capacité à jouer les statues. Cela ressemblait par trop à la mort. Comment un homme habituellement si vif, si agité, si débordant d'énergie, arpentant d'un pas souvent nerveux les espaces dégagés de l'immense salle ouverte du NCIS, pouvait-il être si parfaitement inerte ? Et cela compte tenu de l'incroyable quantité de caféine qui coulait dans ses veines.

Comment diable un homme si passionné, pouvait-il des heures et des heures durant, donner l'apparence d'un gisant oublié là par un artiste négligent ? Elle aurait voulu poser une main légère sur son coeur et en sentir sous ses doigts les battements lents et réguliers. Chassant ses pensées qui s'égaraient dans les chemins tortueux et inappropriés de sa mémoire, elle fixa son attention sur l'environnement immédiat du guetteur. Elle demanda un point plus large, élargissant le champ de vison. Il n'avait pas été d'accord sur son choix de planque pour ce soir : évidemment, puisqu'elle pouvait le voir. La nature même de ce boulot exigeait l'invisibilité, non ? Sa voix était dangereusement neutre quand il avait dit :

- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi , Jen ?

- Tu sais bien que si !

Ses sourcils broussailleux s'étaient levés très haut.

- Alors ?

- Je...

Curieusement, il n'avait pas poussé son avantage et s'était éloigné. Elle avait perçu comme l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses traits abrupts. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle serait plus tranquille si elle gardait un contact visuel. Ce n'était pas très professionnel... Encore que son professionnalisme serait durement mis à à l'épreuve si elle devait être obsédée par la sécurité de son ... agent. Donc, en fait c'est par conscience professionnelle qu'elle faisait ça... Elle entendit résonner le rire moqueur de Gibbs dans sa tête : pour un raisonnement tordu... C'était assez perfectionné. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait fait ça, sinon il se serait mis en colère... Mieux valait le prendre avec humour, se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, dépitée.

- Jen, concentre-toi sur la mission... Personne ne me verra. Et dis au Marine qui me surveille de dégager le terrain, il a mieux à faire. Je lui ferai un sermon plus tard : je l'ai repéré il y a à peu près deux heures. Il est bon, mais pas tout à fait assez.

Dans son oreillette, la voix chuchotait, franchement goguenarde. Cet homme la rendrait folle ! Perplexe, elle resserra de nouveau l'image infrarouge sur la cache de Gibbs, et se figea quand l'image devint nette. Un horrible juron serbe, sorti tout droit du passé, vibra dans la nuit. Juste à la lisière de l'épaisse forêt qui limitait le domaine surveillé, les hautes fougères à peine froissées, signalaient seules la trace du passage d'un corps qui était déjà loin. Hésitant entre la panique et la colère, elle aspira avec force l'air froid de la nuit. Et se morigéna. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison : on ne pouvait se fondre plus ou moins dans l'obscurité, ni être à peu près indécelable. Mais invisible, l'ex-Marine l'était maintenant. Et finalement le Directeur Shepard était rassurée. Pour le coup, son professionnalisme était revenu au galop ! Le contact audio était maintenant rompu pour des raisons de sécurité. Dieu merci les commandos qui interviendraient sur la mission étaient équipés du matériel dernier cri ; elle pourrait suivre l'opération "Papier Crépon" en direct via un satellite militaire, dans l'étroite cabine du Foster.

--

Cette mission le ramenait loin en arrière. Trop loin. Bon Dieu, il avait passé l'âge de jouer à ça. Et la Colombie était presque pire que le Koweït. Au moins le désert était-il sec. Comment ne pas être incommodé par la moiteur étouffante du jour et le baiser glacial de la nuit ? Simple, Marine, il suffit de l'oublier. Ouais ! Son instructeur à Quantico, avait raison : l'oubli était la solution à pratiquement tout. Oublier les 97 d'humidité, les bestioles pas toutes identifiées qui rôdaient dans les parages, les moustiques énormes et voraces, les peurs irrationnelles de Jen - il sourit - les objectifs tordus de cette expédition. Faites ce que vous avez à faire Sergent Artilleur Gibbs, et éliminez les obstacles au fur et à mesure, c'est pourtant simple à comprendre, non ? Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Convaincre Jenny de ne pas le surveiller ? Une perte de temps inutile. Il l'avait laissé faire, puis avait agi à sa guise. Il savait qu'elle saurait qu'ilavait eu raison... plus tard. Croire les explications alambiquées du Sénateur Bidule (Powells, elle s'appelle Lynn Powells) sur le trafic de drogue, les intérêts de la société Trucmuche, ceux du gouvernement... Tout cela était accessoire, sans valeur à ses yeux.

Il avait accepté pour une seule raison, celle-là même qui avait fait plier Jenny,au départ totalement opposée à cette action.

--

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard, Washington D.C., une semaine plus tôt**

- Nerveuse ?

- Bah, tu m'as contaminée avec tes a priori sur la CIA.

- Ce ne sont pas des a priori ! Ce sont tous des enfoirés ! A posteriori. Crois-moi.

- Tu parles d'expérience.

- Oh que oui ! Écoute, de tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés sur le terrain, deux ou trois étaient plutôt bons. Parce qu'ils étaient concernés. Un frère ou un ami engagé.

- Et les autres ?

- Les autres s'y entendent certainement à merveille pour préparer un Martini au shaker et pas à la cuillère.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Jethro !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Pas quand le renseignement fait la différence entre ta vie et ta mort.

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de donner mon feu vert pour cette mission, Agent Gibbs.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Madame le Directeur.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non. Jen, Je suis réserviste.

-...

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ils peuvent te réintégrer.

- Personne ne quitte vraiment le Corps, Madame. Et je suis volontaire pour cette opération.

Son intonation était très service-service, comme s'il s'adressait à un officier.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Sa voix restait calme mais ses yeux avaient viré au gris. Mauvais signe. Shepard posa une main apaisante sur sa manche.

- Tu as ma confiance et s'il le faut, tu auras mon soutien. Mais tu ne peux pasm'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi.

Désarmé, Gibbs fixa les longs doigts minces sur son bras. Il s'en saisit doucement, les serra un bref instant, les porta lentement à ses lèvres. Puis il jeta un oeil à sa montre.

- Allez, Directeur, il est temps d'aller voir James Bond.

Il ne savait peut-être pas dire merci avec des mots mais Jenny Shepard devait convenir que ses gestes étaient plus... adéquats. Puis, parce qu'elle était curieuse de la réponse et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en s'en empêcher elle lui demanda :

- Tu as prévenu le Colonel Mann ?

Le raidissement soudain du corps si près du sien lui fit regretter sa question. Non, mais quelle idiote, vraiment.

- Prévenue ? Depuis quand est-ce que je parle de mon travail à...

- à ta petite amie ?

- ... à l'extérieur. Elle sait que je pars quelques jours pour le boulot.

- Comme c'est un Colonel des Marines, je pensais que...

- Ex Colonel des Marines. Tu penses trop, Jen.

Il pressa brièvement son épaule. Il n'en voulait pas à Jenny. Mais il était vrai qu'Hollis avait eu du mal à accepter son silence sur son absence. Son silence sur leur relation, son silence sur presque tout. Il chassa le fait de son esprit : ce n'était pas la priorité du moment.

- Encore une question. La dernière, je te le promets. Est-ce que tout ça à quelque chose à voir avec le serpent tatoué sur le haut de ton biceps droit ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Environs de l'hacienda de Ramon Rodriguez, samedi 20:15 G.M.T.**

À couvert dans l'épaisse forêt tropicale, à quelques deux kilomètres de son objectif, Gibbs fit le point. Il voyageait léger. Sa tenue était celle, classique, des commandos de marine, propre à se faire oublier dans l'environnement. Ses armes se limitaient à un Ka-bar réglementaire, 18 cm de long, tranchant comme un scalpel, et à son fusil. Autorisé lui aussi, mais pourtant unique, comme celui de chaque tireur d'élite. C'était un fusil de précision de gros calibre à répétition manuelle, plus fiable qu'un automatique pour un tir à grande distance. Il n'aurait pas besoin de canarder à tout va. Une seule fois serait parfait, deux acceptable, et trois bien trop risqué pour lui et pour ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il vérifia le M16A4, qu'il privilégiait parce que son rail standard lui permettait d'y adapter une lunette de visée conforme à ses besoins du moment. À cela s'ajoutait le paramètre du silencieux. Il avait hésité. Le réducteur de bruit était un avantage certain mais rendait le tir plus difficile encore. Après en avoir longuementdiscuté avec O'Malley, il avait fini par lui demander d'en fabriquer un, spécialement pour le M16A4. Outre le fait que Joe était un des meilleurs maîtres armuriers qu'il connaissait, il trouvait normal qu'il puisse participer un peu à la mission. 800 m, c'était sacrément loin, espérons que tu n'as pas perdu la main, mon vieux Jethro. À cette distance, d'entrée de jeu, il fallait que le sujet reste immobile au moins deux secondes. C'était le temps que mettrait la balle à parcourir la distance. Une éternité. Cela impliquait que sa cible ait la courtoisie de rester tranquille pendant ce trentième de minute. Bien assez long pour tout faire foirer... Enfin, la bonne nouvelle était que le temps était absolument calme et le resterait tout la nuit. Pas de vent pour dévier la trajectoire. Le moment était venu de vérifier de visu les informations transmises par la CIA une semaine plus tôt. Se fondant dans le décor, il se mit en route vers la colline choisie avec les experts analystes de l'Agence.

--

**Salle du MTAC, 7 jours plus tôt**

Sur l'écran géant du MTAC, Paul Ritter, Directeur Adjoint du secteur Amérique Latine, faisait face au Directeur du NCIS et à l'Agent Gibbs.

- Voilà le topo. Ramon Rodriguez est le nouveau patron de la province d'Antioquia, un peu au Nord de Medellin. Il a la mainmise sur toute la production de drogue de ce coin-là de la Colombie. Son hacienda, à quelques kilomètres de Santa Rosa de Osos, est immense, sa plantation de coca une des plus grande du pays, son labo est aussi sur place. Il camoufle ça en exploitation agricole : élevage de bovins. Il a même un abattoir. Et exporte la viande directement chez nous. Tara soupçonne qu'il envoie la drogue par le biais de sa filière bovine. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est infiltrée, enfin entre autres. Elle a réuni pratiquement toutes les infos dont on a besoin pour coincer le réseau.

Shepard trouvait Gibbs curieusement détendu pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les

espions. Il n'interrompit pas Ritter une seule fois jusqu'à la fin de son exposé. Celui-ci détailla ensuite, photos satellite à l'appui, la situation géographique et tactique de l'hacienda, situé à 170 km à vol d'oiseau de la côte Caraïbes. C'était presque une petite cité avec une piste d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère, et une route traversant l'épaisse forêt humide. Rodriguez avait une vraie petite milice sur place, une quinzaine d'hommes puissamment armés à défaut très entraînés. Une forteresse. Les journées étaient torrides et les nuits glaciales.

- Oh, je risque de m'enrhumer alors ? Tu dis qu'il y a des hauteurs ? Intéressantes pour moi ?

- Oui, Jethro, un excellent point d'observation. Et d'opération. Mais un peu loin, 800 m à peu près, délicat à atteindre peut-être.

- Tu crois que je me fais trop vieux ?

- Non, mon ami. Je dis juste que ça ne sera pas de la tarte. Mais...

- ça n'est jamais de la tarte !

Les deux hommes avaient fini la phrase d'une même voix. Le Directeur Shepard leva un sourcil fin et bien dessiné. Ainsi, ils se connaissaient. Très bien même, sans aucun doute.

- Je peux le faire, Paul. Il faut sortir Tara de là.

- Tu pourrais choisir un de tes hommes.

- Je suis le seul tireur d'élite du NCIS, au cas où tu l'ignorerais.

- Je veux dire, un Marine ou même un SEAL.

- Pas besoin d'un marsouin. Et c'est de Joe qu'on parle, Paul, de Joe et de Tara. Tu sais ce que je pense à propos de payer ses dettes, non ? Est-ce qu'on peut bricoler une bonne raison officielle pour que le NCIS intervienne dans l'histoire ?

- Tu saurais faire ça ?

- Moi, non, pas assez futé ! Mais mon patron est plus maline.

Jenny Shepard lui lança un discret coup d'œil en biais, puis se tourna vers l'écran.

- Monsieur Ritter ?

- Directeur Shepard ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je autoriser l'Agent Gibbs à effectuer cette mission ? Je ne suis pas si intelligente qu'il le pense, je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi je devrais risquer la vie de mon meilleur élément dans cette galère ?

Son meilleur agent ! Ritter s'autorisa un léger sourire : dans le dos de sa supérieure, Gibbs buvait du petit lait ! Il avait tout du chat qui a avalé le canari.

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Si, enfin plus ou moins. Je vous parle d'une raison officielle d'impliquer le NCIS dans cette ... aventure.

- Eh bien, en dehors du fait que la société Calender fait 75 de son chiffre d'affaires avec la Marine, qu'ils sont soupçonnés de blanchir l'argent du cartel de Rodriguez, que le Sénateur Powells dirige et la commission d'enquête sur le blanchiment d'argent de la drogue et la commission budgétaire pour des agences fédérales - dont les nôtres - qu'elle est convaincue que certains fonctionnaires du Département d'État sont corrompus par ladite société. Euh non, je ne vois pas...

- ça me semble largement suffisant, Monsieur Ritter. Je ne vais pas chercher d'autres raisons.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle est rusée, Paul, tu as fait tout le boulot !

- C'était avec plaisir ! On se tient au courant.

- Ça marche.

- Et... Jethro ?

- Oui ?

- Ramène la gosse et fais gaffe à tes fesses.

- Promis. Paul, n'oublie la petite chose que je t'ai demandé de vérifier.

- Encore une de tes intuitions ?

- Ouais.

Gibbs passa la main en travers de sa gorge et l'opérateur coupa la communication.

- Retournons dans mon bureau.

Ils sortirent de la salle sécurisée, Gibbs tenant la porte et s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Le dos bien droit devant lui lui disait que la conversation risquait d'être épineuse. Il avait espéré que Ritter resterait serein mais Jenny avait vu clair : l'espion était inquiet. Bah, se dit-il en passant la main sur sa nuque rasée, difficile d'empêcher les vieux copains de se faire du mouron. Tous les vieux amis ! C'était peut-être embarrassant mais diablement réconfortant. Cynthia répondit gracieusement au sourire chaleureux qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné. Sans se retourner, Jenny ouvrit la porte de son bureau, entraînant Gibbs dans son sillage.

- Tu fais du charme à ma secrétaire maintenant ?

- Je n'oserais pas.

- Ritter était un de ces deux ou trois bons sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai connu en Irak. Il était alors tout jeune analyste. Dans ce foutoir,

c'était le seul à voir un peu clairement ce qui se passait dans les renseignements. Pas mal de sang-froid et déjà un flair remarquable.

- Quels sont vos liens à tous ? Ritter, O'Malley et Tara ?

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Tu m'as dit que Tara était la fille d'un vieil ami à toi, c'est tout. Joe O'Malley appartenait à ton unité n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ça.

- ...

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Jenny, si tu as l'immense plaisir de me connaître aujourd'hui c'est grâce à Joe O'Malley.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il fait. Joe fait 1m80 à peine, pèse 80 kg, c'est un vrai costaud, c'est sûr. Mais il m'a porté en travers de ses épaules pendant neuf foutus kilomètres dans ce foutu désert, à travers ces foutues lignes ennemies ! J'étais inconscient, juste un poids presque mort.

- C'est lui qui... quand cette mine a sauté et que tu as sombré dans le coma ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

Elle considéra le mètre quatre-vingt-six et les quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles qui lui faisaient face.

- Waouh !

- Ouais ! Et s'il m'a trouvé, c'est grâce aux renseignements de Ritter.

- Tu ne sais peut-être pas garder tes épouses, Jethro, mais tu sais te faire des amis ! J'aimerais bien connaître ce Joe O'Malley.

- Il te plairait, même s'il n'aime pas le Bourbon. Il ne jure que par le whisky irlandais. Alors tu comprends pourquoi j'irai chercher sa fille en enfer s'il le fallait ?

- Une dette.

- De plus, j'adore cette petite peste.

- Vous êtes restés en contact après la guerre alors ?

- Oui, autant que possible. Tara était une gamine attachante, mais pas facile. Intelligente, drôle, tête folle, bornée, adorable. Joe l'a élevée tout seul, sa mère est morte juste après la fin de la guerre. Il est resté dans les Marines. Il y est encore, maître armurier à Quantico. Je les vois chaque fois que je peux. Elle a fait de brillantes études et Paul l'a en quelque sorte recrutée après son diplôme, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer chez les Marines alors...

- L'USMC serait-il sexiste ?

Il éclata de rire. Il saisit un dossier sur le bureau et en sortit une photo.

- Regarde ça !

Il montrait la photo d'une belle jeune femme brune, aux impossibles yeux violets et à l'air décidé.

- Experte en arts martiaux, pas mauvaise au tir, parle quatre langues étrangères, diplômée en droit et en sciences politiques, spécialiste de l'Amérique Latine...

- Trop bonne pour le Corps ?

- Tu as déjà vu une machine de guerre de moins de cinquante kilos ? Elle mesure 1,55 m et pèse à peine 45 Kg. Mais elle aurait fait un officier remarquable.

- Elle est ravissante.

- Oui, sa mère tout craché. Et elle est douée, salement trop douée ! Trop sûre d'elle aussi ! Il a fallu qu'elle aille se fourrer dans ce guêpier. Et Paul a accepté, c'était la meilleure pour ce boulot, il le savait. Mais maintenant, il culpabilise.

- Si j'ai bien compris, elle a rencontré Rodriguez à un cocktail ici à Washington, elle jouait les journalistes politiques. Bonne couverture vu son CV.

- Oui, elle était censée bosser sur les otages des FARC et Rodriguez est connu comme un exploitant agricole riche et influent dans les milieux politiques. C'était l'idée de base : lui faire croire qu'elle cherchait des infos de première main. Elle a un peu usé de la flatterie et beaucoup de son charme. Il l'a invitée chez lui. Pas pour parler des FARC... Elle transmettait des infos tous les deux jours. Régulière comme une montre suisse. Elle était diablement près de boucler. Son dernier message évoquait une liste des fonctionnaires impliqués. Département d'État, Pentagone, DEA, et peut-être même l'Agence. Depuis quatre jours, plus rien...

- L'Agence ? Tu crois que ...

- Oui, Paul pense qu'il y a peut-être un pourri chez lui. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Je veux qu'Abby, McGee et Ziva fouillent la vie de tous ceux qui avaient accès au dossier : je veux tout savoir : transactions bancaires, dettes, voyages à l'étranger, hobbies, manies, avec qui ils couchent et quand. Ce qu'ils bouffent au petit déjeuner. Pareil pour leurs parents, leurs enfants, leurs concierges et même leur chien, s'il faut !

- C'est un boulot titanesque. Mais ce sera fait.

- C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il vaut mieux que nous assurions la récupération nous-mêmes. Le NCIS et les Marines ne sont pas impliqués. Sa mâchoire saillait et les mots franchissaient avec difficulté la barrière de ses dents serrées. Shepard ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pas même lorsqu'il était obsédé par Ari, le terroriste qui avait blessé Gérald et tué Kate.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Domaine d'Aquapura, samedi 21:00 G.M.T.**

Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme cherchait désespérément à aspirer un peu d'air. Elle avait mal anticipé ce coup-là. Le gorille doubla le direct à l'estomac mais cette fois, ses muscles contractés encaissèrent mieux. Elle leva la tête et se permit un petit sourire moqueur.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Et tu crois être un macho ?

La gifle l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur et lui fendit la lèvre.

- Carlos ! Ne la tue pas, Bon Dieu ! Il faut qu'elle parle !

- Patron, elle est coriace pour un petit gabarit, je vous jure.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, ridiculement élégant dans son costume Armani et sa chemise violette, dévisagea Tara O'Malley, si toutefois c'était là son véritable nom, effondrée sur la chaise où elle était étroitement ligotée. Se redressant, elle croisa fièrement son regard. Malgré sa bouche sanglante, ses cheveux en bataille, les ecchymoses qui bleuissaient déjà sur sa peau laiteuse, et sa tenue plus que légère - Carlos ne lui avez laissé que ses sous-vêtements - elle n'avait rien perdu de son insolence. Pas encore. Mais ça viendrait ! Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Bien que petite, elle était à la fois fine et musclée. Il ricana en pensant au plaisir qu'il avait tiré de son corps souple aux courbes très féminines. Elle l'avait bien eu, avec ses gémissements et son air admiratif. Son orgueil de mâle latino était blessé. Il sourit méchamment : elle le regretterait. Mais d'abord, les affaires ! Il devait savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert, et si d'autres traîtres polluaient son air.

- Pour qui travailles-tu, puta ?

- Je suis journaliste. Je travaille...

Le poing de Carlos heurta violemment son nez.

- ... pour le Washington Post, oui, tu l'as déjà dit ! Allons, fais un effort, sinon quand Carlos en aura fini, même les clochards ne voudront plus de toi.

La porte grinça derrière lui. Son majordome entra discrètement.

- Quoi ?

- Señor, vos invités sont arrivés.

- Très bien, Raul. Je viens.

Le domestique disparut aussi furtivement qu'il était venu. Rodriguez sortit une boîte longue et étroite de sa veste. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette fille était résistante et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il aurait été de plus fort impoli de faire attendre ses invités. Impoli et maladroit, les politiciens étaient remarquablement susceptibles. Il surprit le regard de Tara O'Malley, fixé sur ses mains manipulant ce qu'elle reconnut comme une ampoule de Thiopental sodique . Ses yeux violets s'assombrirent.

- Inquiète ? Tu as raison, ma belle. Si je dose mal le Penthotal, tu risques de ne jamais te réveiller... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je tiens trop à ce que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais... Quand ce sera fait... Eh bien, je suppose que Carlos mérite une petite récompense pour son travail même s'il n'a pas été très efficace. Après tout, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal.

Le sous-fifre avait machinalement porté la main à sa joue zébrée de rouge, trace laissée par les ongles de la jeune femme. Un sourire salace fendit son visage antipathique. Il s'avança d'un pas, les yeux luisants déjà de concupiscence.

- Carlos, seulement après qu'elle t'ait tout dit. Dans les moindres détails. Ne

m'oblige pas à te punir comme j'ai puni Ricardo, comprendes ?

L'homme de main pâlit. Ricardo avait fait un peu trop de zèle en interrogeant un agent de la DEA, trois mois auparavant. Le type était mort avant d'avoir parlé. Carlos s'était débarrassé de son corps et de celui de Ricardo. Il déglutit péniblement en se rappelant l'état de feu son collègue. Il se trouvait méchant mais son patron, lui, était vraiment dingue : un extérieur apparemment charmeur et lisse, un intérieur froid comme un poisson mort. Il détacha la prisonnière, la saisit sans douceur et l'allongea sur la table devant la fenêtre ouverte. Quand il

se retourna, Rodriguez était sorti.

L'aiguille s'enfonça délicatement dans la veine bleutée. Très vite, Tara se sentit flotter. Réunissant ses pensées déjà floues, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait appris. Il n'y a pas de moyen vraiment efficacement de lutter contre le sérum de vérité. Brouiller les pistes, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire : mélanger les souvenirs à la réalité, se réfugier dans d'autres lieux, en d'autres temps. ça marcherait un moment... Peut-être.

--

**Promontoire San Cristobal, samedi 21:15 G.M.T.**

L'hacienda était étonnamment nette dans le viseur, illuminée comme un sapin de Noël. Lentement, Gibbs parcourut l'imposante maison de style colonial. Luxe, volupté et décadence. Des voitures étaient arrivées, en un flot continu, pendant ces vingt dernières minutes. Des serviteurs stylés accueillaient des convives de marque : hommes en costume sur mesure, femmes en robe du soir, ruisselantes de bijoux. Une réception ! Merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! Avant de modifier éventuellement ses plans, il décida de terminer son repérage. Au premier étage, une seule chambre éclairée attira son regard. Il fit une mise en point et se figea instantanément, glacé. Un type court sur pattes mais râblé, tenait à bout de bras ce qui ressemblait à... non ce qui était un corps. Un corps pâle dont la chair desépaules, balayée par une lourde masse de cheveux noirs, luisait doucement. L'homme déposa son fardeau sur la table juste devant la baie. Dieu que ces truands étaient stupides : s'exposer ainsi ! La chevelure glissa, confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : c'était Tara, visage tuméfié, mais encore en vie. Pour combien detemps encore ? Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit ce que le type avaiten main. Se raisonnant, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas la tuer tout de suite. Sans cesser d'observer ce qui était son cauchemar depuis plus d'une semaine, il chuchota.

- Refuge, ici Serpent !

Abords du domaine Aguapura, même moment.

À quelques centaines de mètres à vol d'oiseau du tireur embusqué, à seulement quelques foulées de l'imposante demeure du trafiquant, le Lieutenant Clarks, commandant l'unité d'élite parachutée deux jours plus tôt, se retint de sursauter. Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour un contact.

- Serpent, ici Refuge je vous reçois cinq sur cinq. À vous.

- Refuge, code Bleu-Zéro-Alpha, la mission risque d'être avancée, tenez-vous prêts. À vous...

- Serpent, confirmez code Bleu-Zéro-Alpha, à vous.

- Code Bleu-Zéro-Alpha, confirmé. Objectif risque d'être compromis. Intervention à mon signal. Terminé !

- Serpent ? Serpent ? Répondez !

- Oui, Refuge ?

La voix de Serpent fit frissonner Clarks. Ne pas énerver ce type, le maître armurier O'Malley l'avait prévenu avant qu'il ne quitte Quantico. Mais le jeune homme était un vrai professionnel, il devait insister. A y repenser, le Sergent O'Malley avait l'air un peu étrange à propos de cette mission de sauvetage, comme si, en plus de connaître personnellement le sniper, il en savait plus que lui sur l'opération. Lui n'avait appris le but qu'une fois sur place, comme c'était normal. Mais quand il avait demandé des précisions, O'Malley s'était fermé comme une huître. Il s'était éloigné, un peu voûté, paraissant soudain vieux et fatigué. Clarks se ressaisit.

- Beaucoup de monde dans les parages, dit-il, avant d'ajouter ... Monsieur.

- Affirmatif, Refuge. Triez les invités, mon vieux ! Descendez seulement les méchants... Serpent terminé.

Descendre les méchants ! Il fusilla du regard l'adjudant-chef Edwards.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, chef ? Filez prévenir les autres, j'arrive.

Il lui restait à annoncer au directeur du NCIS que la mission prenait une tournure inattendue et que ses chances de réussite diminuaient quelque peu. Objectif compromis. La prisonnière était en danger de mort. Peut-être que Serpent était réfrigérant mais le Directeur Shepard était nerveuse. Et ça c'était presque pire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait mentalement son mea culpa. Le patron du NCIS avait fait preuve d'une remarquable maîtrise.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Destroyer USS Paul Foster, samedi 21h15 G.M.T.**

Ritter l'observait tranquillement, son long corps maigre calé dans l'unique fauteuil du petit bureau des archives qui leur servait de Q.G., dans les entrailles du destroyer. Elle apprécia son silence, même si son sourire ironique en disait long.

- Je sais ! Pas très professionnel.

- Mais très humain.

- Vous ne me prenez pas vraiment au sérieux, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Ritter ?

- Paul.

- Jenny. Alors ?

Elle insistait, un brin masochiste. Paul Ritter ne répondit pas. Il observait la jeune femme assise bien droite sur la chaise en face de lui. Fière et pleine de doutes. Dure et fragile. Et très attirante. Ses traits tirés étaient fins, ses yeux verts cernés de mauve étaient malgré tout brillants, sa bouche pleine et sensuelle. Et ses cheveux auburn captaient la lumière pourtant faible du réduit. Grand Dieu ! Jethro et les rousses ! Leurs relations n'étaient certainement pas uniquement de travail. Les regards qu'elle posait sur Gibbs pendant la visioconférence et leur langage corporel à tous deux étaient révélateurs. Toute cette tension entre eux montrait bien que leur histoire, même si elle était ancienne, était loin d'être derrière eux. Il se permit un petit sourire. Jethro provoquait différentes réactions, chez les gens, jamais l'indifférence. Particulièrement chez les femmes, mais pas uniquement. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une nouvelle question désabusée.

- Selon vous, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Washington ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Pour pallier mes bavures éventuelles ?

Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était très douce et ses yeux noisette indéchiffrables.

- Je suis assez bon dans ce boulot, sans vouloir me vanter. Et c'est mon secteur, mon agent, ma responsabilité.

Après un temps de pause, il reprit, sincère.

- Ouais ! Foutaises tout ça ! Je vais vous poser une question, Jenny. Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment venue en Colombie alors que vous pouviez superviser l'opération depuis le NCIS ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il enchaîna, la colère montant dans sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait aller.

- Vos tripes vous ont menée ici, n'est-ce pas ? Les miennes aussi. Je ne pouvais même imaginer rester à Langley, assis derrière mon bureau, en attendant que ça se passe. Bon Dieu, Jenny ! Je l'ai carrément fourrée dans les pattes de ce salopard ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été un vrai pro, je n'aurais jamais autorisé cette infiltration. Alors, non je ne vous reproche rien, Jenny... Je me suffis largement comme coupable.

- Elle n'était pas à la hauteur ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Allons donc ! Elle est encore si jeune !

- Vous ne la connaissez pas ! C'est ma meilleure recrue depuis une éternité ! Elle est brillante.

- Elle manque d'expérience !

- Son instinct est déjà sûr... Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes...

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Il avait saisi. Chacun faisait ses choix : Tara avait fait les siens en toute conscience. Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de sa bouche et sans transition, un air moqueur détendit ses traits.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise non plus ! Jethro avait raison.

- Jethro...

- ... a toujours raison.

Ils rirent, décontractés. Un signal provenant de l'ordinateur portable de Shepard les interrompit. La liaison satellite avec le NCIS était établie. Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee, Ziva David et curieusement, le Docteur Donald "Ducky" Mallard étaient au rapport.

- Bonsoir, Directeur !

- Docteur ?

- Je passais par là, Madame, mais je ...

- Je vous en prie, restez Ducky. Où est l'Agent DiNozzo ?

- Il est à l'hôpital, Madame. Encore.

La voix de l'Officier David, détaché du Mossad au NCIS, était sèche. Visiblement, elle n'encaissait toujours pas les absences un peu trop fréquentes de Tony. Et qu'il leur fasse défaut alors que leur patron était dans une situation plus que délicate la mettait en colère.

- Je vois. Abby ? Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté le café ?

La spécialiste des indices virevoltait littéralement. Ses couettes balayaient l'air aseptisé de son laboratoire. Sa blouse blanche grande ouverte laissait voir une de ses tenues ébouriffantes : hautes bottes noires lacées aux vertigineuses semelles compensées, dignes des années soixante-dix, jupe écossaise ultracourte, débardeur noir, collier de chien clouté, bagues à tous les doigts. Ravissante, malgré son maquillage charbonneux. Et complètement survoltée. Sa main droite brandissait un gobelet de café géant. Derrière elle, plusieurs photos de Gibbs s'étalaient plein écran sur chacun des ordinateurs en fonction.

- C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas me passer en même temps de Gibbs et de café. Je n'arrive pas à travailler.

- Il va bien, Abby. Avez-vous du nouveau ?

- McGee et moi, on a tout épluché, les courriers, les comptes bancaires, même les poubelles ! C'est dingue ce qu'il y a dans les ordures des gens. Figurez-vous que dans la corbeille à papier de la secrétaire de...

- Abby ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

La visage expressif de la jeune gothique se plissa dans une moue chagrinée.

- Désolée, Madame. En fait, j'ai quelque chose, c'est grâce à Monsieur Ritter. Gibbs lui avait demandé de sortir un dossier qui nous était inaccessible et d'espionner - oh pardon Monsieur - de surveiller une personne. Ziva a installé un système d'écoute et l'a suivie. Et avec McGee, on a trouvé la trace d'un compte bancaire aux Caraïbes.

- Est-ce que l'intuition de Jethro était bonne, Mademoiselle Sciuto ?

- Oh oui, en plein dans le mille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? Je me demande comment il fait.

- C'est un don, ça ne peut être qu'un don, Monsieur. Il lit dans les pensées !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la taupe de Rodriguez se cachait là.

- On a des preuves solides, Ziva ?

- Pas encore, Madame ! Un faisceau de présomptions, des coups de fils depuis deuxjours. Les écoutes suffiraient mais...

- ... elles sont illégales, oui. On ne peut pas s'en servir devant un tribunal.

- Désolée !

- Ne le soyez pas. C'est terminé pour lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Officier David, si votre Directeur est d'accord, vous en chargerez-vous ?

Ziva David fronça le nez.

- Madame ?

- Je vous laisse le choix, Ziva.

- Je m'en chargerai, Monsieur Ritter.

--

**Promontoire San Christobal, samedi 21:30 G.M.T.**

Finalement, la réception pouvait être un atout. Les soldats de Rodriguez, tenus de partager leur attention entre la surveillance intérieure et la vigilance extérieure seraient plus faciles à surprendre : un plus pour les commandos de Clarks. Ce petit Lieutenant lui plaisait bien. O'Malley le respectait et il avait apparemment du cran. Bien. Gibbs revint à sa principale préoccupation du moment et chercha Rodriguez. Pas facile avec tout ce monde. Lentement, il parcourut les moindres parcelles à découvert. Sa patience serait maintenant infinie, puisque le Penthotal lui donnait un peu de répit ainsi que la fiesta sous ses yeux.

Cultiver la patience n'avait rien de facile, surtout pour lui. C'était une vertu qu'il avait apprise, d'une certaine façon, mais uniquement par nécessité : ce n'était tout simplement dans sa nature. Jamais il n'admettrait ça devant quiconque naturellement... La cible se matérialisa dans le champ de son viseur. Alors, il ne la quitta plus des yeux, attendant le moment propice. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible, son calme profond. Il était prêt.

Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Pas de tapage, ce n'était pas le genre des invités. Si Rodriguez donnait des soirées plutôt olé-olé, selon Ritter, celle-là n'en faisait visiblement pas partie. C'était plutôt une soirée camouflage, un alibi pour démontrer la respectabilité du propriétaire des lieux. Gibbs reporta toute son attention sur les salons de réception du rez-de chaussée. Rodriguez circulait parmi ses invités, serrant des mains, embrassant des joues poudrées, flattant les uns, taquinant les autres. Attentif à chacun, ne privilégiant personne. L'hôte parfait. L'avantage était qu'il était bien trop occupé pour remonter à l'étage. Cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Le type était vicieux, anormal, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses mouvements constants et les nombreux invités ne facilitaient pas la tâche de Gibbs. Il lui fallait ces deux petites secondes où Rodriguez serait statufié, offert à son tir. Le Marine en lui pouvait attendre indéfiniment, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais le temps qui fuyait était

dangereux. Plus d'une heure que Tara était sous Penthotal. ça devenait vraiment risqué. Le plan se modifia de nouveau dans son esprit. Qui a jamais pensé que les tireurs d'élite étaient de simples exécutants ? Il se concentra de nouveau sur le premier étage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Villa Aguapura, premier étage, samedi 22:45 G.M.T.**

Carlos se demandait ce que son patron pourrait tirer du fatras incohérent qui sortait de la bouche de la fille. Il avait réussi à en tirer deux informations qui étaient peut-être valables. Enfin, une plus exactement. Après tout, ils savaient déjà qu'elle travaillait pour la CIA. Vive l'odeur délicieuse des narcodollars qui enivrent les petits cols-blancs de Washington. Si elle n'avait pas menti, elle s'appelait Tara O'Malley. À part son nom, rien d'intéressant. On aurait dit qu'elle rêvait. Elle gémissait, prononçait parfois quelques phrases d'affilée qui avaient certainement du sens pour elle. Mais la vérité était qu'elle était totalement partie. Stoïque, il se résigna à patienter, l'observant s'agiter et marmonner sans fin.

Un regard sur elle : celui noir et froid d'un homme au teint mat. Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Elle serra les paupières très fort pour le faire disparaître. Penser à autre chose... La douleur, oui, se concentrer sur la douleur...

Elle avait mal, vraiment mal. Sa jambe était cassée, elle en était presque sûre. Son père allait lui passer un sacré savon quand il la retrouverait. Le regard se modifia, les yeux plus écartés, noirs aussi, mais doux, parfois sévères mais toujours bienveillants. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle gisait au pied de cet arbre. Enfin, cela lui semblait être une éternité, mais le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée du camp, désobéissant ainsi formellement aux ordres de son père. Mais tout était si attirant : la rivière, les papillons colorés et les arbres si hauts que, certainement, de leur cime, elle pourrait atteindre le ciel. Ces vacances étaient fantastiques. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait. Paul Ritter, Jethro Gibbs : les deux meilleurs amis de son père et elle. Tous les quatre, sans école, sans réveil, sans contraintes autres que celles de leurs envies. Son plus merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle avait huit ans et le monde était à elle.

- Cette gosse a besoin de vacances, Joe ! De décompresser et toi aussi !

- Son institutrice est désolée, tu sais, Jethro ! Elle reconnaît quelle est intelligente, curieuse, rapide, mais bon sang, c'est un vrai démon !

- Cela lui passera, ne t'en fais pas !

- Paul, c'est facile à dire. Mais parfois je me sens si maladroit avec elle. Sa mère lui manque. Et je ne peux pas la remplacer. Je ne suis...

- ... pas une maman, c'est tout. Mais tu es un bon père, Joe, n'en doute pas ! Écoute, vous êtes trop seuls tous les deux. Un peu de compagnie et un peu d'air, ça vous ferait du bien. J'ai quelques jours à prendre, Paul, tu pourrais te libérer le mois prochain ?

- Sans problèmes. On fait quoi ?

- Pêche, camping, chasse au trésor ?

- Seigneur ! Ok, ça me va !

- Merci, les gars, mais ne vous sentez pas ...

- Tatata ! On adore ta princesse, tu le sais ! Cette petite, c'est du concentré de bonheur...

Sa voix avait fléchi sur ces derniers mots. Ses amis savaient qu'il pensait en cet instant à une autre merveilleuse petite fille, pour toujours hors de portée de son affection. Tara l'avait compris longtemps après.

En montant se coucher, bien plus tard, Gibbs avait murmuré dans l'ombre :

- Tara Elisabeth Kathleen O'Malley, une jeune fille bien élevée n'écoute pas aux portes !

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement, et ses grands bras étaient réconfortants quand il l'avait mise au lit. Sa voix était douce et ses doigts chauds sur sa joue humide de larmes.

- T'en fais pas, Moustique. On va s'en tirer tous les quatre. Je te raconte une

histoire ?

- Le Magicien d'Oz, s'il te plaît !

- Encore ?

- Je l'adore, je t'en prie, Jethro.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser, Dorothée ?

Tara ancra ses pensées dans ce souvenir. Son esprit était tout entier habité par des images, des sons, des senteurs enfouis. Un regard changeant : du ciel d'hiver le plus éclatant au gris nuages de tonnerre. Une voix grave qui résonnait à son oreille. Ses narines frémissaient pénétrées de ce cadeau de sa mémoire : pas un parfum, non, juste son essence spécifique, un subtil mélange d'arabica, de bois et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Jethro, je t'en prie, raconte encore.

La dernière pensée consciente de Carlos fut de se demander si son patron connaissait ce Jethro. Drôle de nom. Il ne saurait jamais que c'était là le patronyme de celui qui mettait fin à son ignoble existence, à cet instant précis.

Plop ! L'épaule de Gibbs encaissa le recul. Immédiatement il contrôla la cible. Hors de vue. Le fusil pivota lentement. Le visage de Tara s'inscrit dans la lunette. Déplaçant encore un peu l'arme, il vit la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever, puis encore un peu plus bas, affalé en travers de ses jambes, son tortionnaire, les yeux grands ouverts, un petit trou bien rond au milieu du front. Tout à fait mort. Faudrait qu'il pense à féliciter Joe pour le silencieux. Du boulot d'artiste. Un bouchon de champagne aurait fait plus de bruit. Parfait.

- Serpent à Refuge !

- Refuge à Serpent, je vous copie 5/5

- Serpent à Refuge. Objectif en sécurité pour l'instant. Un joueur éliminé. Phase deux achevée.

- Bien reçu, Serpent. Entamons phase trois. Je répète entamons phase trois. Refuge terminé.

- Reçu, Refuge. Intervalle de 0.30 pour exécuter phase trois. Il est 23:00. Serpent terminé.

- Bien reçu. Refuge terminé.

Clarks se permit une longue expiration et quelques inspirations profondes. Communiquant par gestes avec ses hommes, il donna les dernières consignes, s'autorisant un chuchotement :

- Trente minutes.

En bas, la fête ne diminuait pas d'intensité. Gibbs décida qu'il ne fallait pas trop tirer sur sa chance. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait l'expliquer avec des mots. mais à quelque distance de là, Clarks aurait compris. L'instinct, les tripes... Il était temps d'en finir. Son idée était ... originale. Seigneur ! Jen pourrait le descendre pour ça. Cela transgressait toutes les règles de sécurité élémentaires. Il sourit en composant son numéro. Certes c'était une ligne sécurisée mais c'était quand même de la folie. Et le bluff qu'il préparait était bien plus fou encore, il jouerait sur sa seule intuition. Certes, il était sûr de lui... Enfin raisonnablement.

- Jethro ?

La voix , hypercontrôlée, laissait poindre un soupçon d'incrédulité.

- Jen ! Tu vas te débrouiller pour que la taupe téléphone à Rodriguez. Sur son portable. À exactement 23:28.

Gibbs détailla ses instructions. Il voyait presque les sourcils délicats de la jeune femme se hausser petit à petit sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de répéter, vérifiant si elle avait saisi tous les détails. Elle se contenta d'ajouter une phrase qui amena un sourire attendri sur le visage de son agent.


	6. Chapter 6

**À bord de l'USS Foster, même moment.**

- Oh, Jethro, Abby te fait un câlin...

Shepard reposa son téléphone, songeuse. Cesserait-il de la surprendre un jour ? Elle revit le plan avec Ritter : contacter la taupe, le convaincre (!) de téléphoner à Rodriguez pour lui faire de soi-disant révélations qui n'auraient qu'un but : le tenir, immobile et isolé, pendant quelques minutes, sur la terrasse de son hacienda. Afin que Jethro Gibbs le descende ! Rien que ça... "Dis-lui que son patron n'apprécierait pas de savoir que ses confidences sur l'oreiller atterrissent directement sur le bureau de Rodriguez : être trahie par son secrétaire et amant qui a vingt ans de moins qu'elle ? Elle le briserait. Il n'aura pas le cran de faire face, c'est petit merdeux qui a juste voulu se faire un peu de pognon facile. Tu feras ça très bien, je t'assure."

En face d'elle, sur le visage habituellement impassible de Paul Ritter, un sourire carnassier s'épanouissait.

- Abby ? Débrouillez-vous pour établir une communication avec John Greenmark, le secrétaire du Sénateur Powells. Ziva ? Savez-vous où il est en ce moment ?

- Oui, Madame, chez lui tout simplement...

- Appelez-moi quand vous y serez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, même moment**

Elle était déjà partie. Ducky suivit Ziva des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans l'ascenseur. Cette mission aurait des répercussions. Son cœur généreux se souciait de ses amis. Il avait parlé avec Jethro avant son départ. Son vieux camarade n'était pas toujours facile mais ses manières abruptes cachaient beaucoup de chaleur et des réserves insoupçonnées de tendresse et de compassion. Mais cette fois, le médecin avait décelé une volonté implacable, une détermination effrayante, et une froideur inhabituelle qui le terrifiaient. Jethro étant ce qu'il était n'avait jamais été porté sur les confidences, mais Ducky savait que son passé dans les Marines était lourd à porter. Le tireur d'élite est une curieuse espèce entre tous les soldats. Il n'approche jamais celui qu'il tue, mais il le voit de plus près et avec une plus grande netteté que quiconque. La plupart des hommes ne meurent plus de la main de leur ennemi. Ils sont pulvérisés par un missile tiré d'un autre continent ou des profondeurs de la mer. Ils sont déchiquetés par une bombe intelligente lâchée par un avion, tranquillement et de si haut qu'ils ne l'ont ni vue ni entendu venir. Au mieux, leurs exécuteurs, tapis derrière une mitrailleuse dans un hélicoptère en piqué, les aperçoivent comme des formes indistinctes qui courent, se cachent, tentent de répliquer. Mais ce ne sont pas de vrais humains. Alors que c'est ainsi que les voit le tireur d'élite : des hommes malgré tout. Et ce n'est pas sans conséquences sur le sniper. Sauf si c'est un psychopathe. Et bien sûr, Jethro ne l'était pas. Et Ziva non plus. Chère Ziva. Ducky avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune Israélienne. Si forte, déjà tellement éprouvée. Jethro et elle se ressemblaient tellement. Il soupira. Il devait aussi penser à ses collègues présents.

- Ça va Ducky ?

- Oui, Abby. je vais bien.

- Cet endroit est étrange sans Gibbs, hein ? Comme quand il était au Mexique. En pire.

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas à toi ?

- Oh si... Mais il va revenir, mon petit.

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Puis ils échangèrent un petit sourire navré.

- Si on faisait monter de quoi manger ? Timothy ? Chinois ou indien ?

- Chinois, Docteur.

McGee frotta ses yeux rougis d'avoir compulsé des données informatiques pendant des heures. Ducky lui trouvait plus que jamais un air d'éternel étudiant. Il se reprocha de l'avoir négligé. Le jeune homme admirait Gibbs, qui était un mentor, un exemple. Il était déboussolé aussi et comme eux, il cachait ses craintes.

- Va pour chinois ! Oh, ça me rappelle une affaire, il y a quatre ou cinq ans, je crois. C'était le Nouvel An chinois. Nous avions été appelés à l'aube, c'est à peine si j'avais eu le temps de m'habiller correctement parce que ma mère... Enfin bref. Figurez-vous que quand nous sommes arrivés sur la scène du crime, il y avait cinq jeunes femmes d'origine asiatique complètement nues... Ma chère Abby, tu imagines un peu la tête de mon assistant de l'époque, Turner ? Tu te souviens de Turner, n'est-ce pas ? Il était Mormon. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire une malaise. Mais à ce moment là...

**Promontoire de San Cristobal, samedi 23: 28 GMT**

Dans le viseur, Gibbs vit nettement le geste agacé de Rodriguez. Par chance, il l'avait déjà dans sa ligne de mire. C'est ça, approche, salopard, approche. Gêné par le brouhaha de la foule autour de lui - et Gibbs avait bien compté bien là-dessus - le trafiquant se dirigea vers la baie la plus proche et finit par sortir sur la terrasse, son portable déjà collé à l'oreille. Peu à peu son visage prit un air incrédule et son corps se figea, regardant sans le savoir l'objectif qui le fixait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Au moment où son corps tressautait sous l'impact de la balle, une série d'explosions embrasa la nuit andine. Timing impeccable. Le cadavre avait à peine touché terre que déjà Gibbs remballait son matériel. Deux minutes, plus tard, il dévalait la pente qui le conduirait au point de récupération. Il entendait déjà les deux rotors en tandem du Seaknight au-dessus de lui. Pile à l'heure. Il sentit le déplacement d'air provoqué par les pales. Violemment giflé, il résista aux rafales, cherchant des yeux l'échelle. Elle faillit bien le heurter de plein fouet. Il s'en saisit vivement et commença à grimper.

**Domaine d'Aguapura, samedi 23:00 à 23:30 GMT**

Ils se confondaient avec le paysage. Glissaient sans perturber aucunement le milieu environnant. Ombres silencieuses, ils s'approchaient de leurs proies. La réussite de la mission de sauvetage reposait maintenant entièrement sur eux. Qu'un seul sbire de Rodriguez donne l'alarme et c'était la catastrophe assurée. Alors, chacun d'entre eux s'assurait de la perfection de son action. La fête, après avoir été un facteur de complication, s'avérait un avantage inattendu en fournissant un bruit de fond. Une fois le C4 posé dans tous les endroits stratégiques, chaque homme s'était dirigé vers son objectif, essentiellement les sentinelles réparties aux limites intérieures de la propriété. Quand Clarks appuya sur le détonateur, les quinze homme de main étaient neutralisés. À l'aube, les policiers plus ou moins corrompus de Santa Rosa de Osos, compteraient dix-sept cadavres, et noteraient scrupuleusement les diverses causes de leur mort : nuque brisée, gorges garrottées, quelques cœurs percés. Deux hommes se distingueraient du lot par un détail très particulier : un troisième œil aveugle, parfaitement sphérique, exactement entre les deux autres, à quatre centimètres à peu près au-dessus de la racine du nez.

Clarks fit le point : tous ses gars étaient au rendez-vous. Pratiquement sans une égratignure. Prêts à rentrer. Restait à récupérer l'otage. Alors qu'il courait vers la maison d'habitation, le Lieutenant leva la tête. Le Seaknight frôlait la cime des arbres. Il descendit dangereusement bas, stationna au-dessus de la terrasse du premier étage, rasant le sol au plus près. Une forme sombre jaillit de l'habitacle, sauta et effectua un impeccable roulé-boulé. Elle se redressa vivement et courut vers l'intérieur. L'hélico avait déjà repris de l'altitude et se dirigeait vers le Nord.

- Serpent à Refuge !

- Refuge à Serpent ! Visuel, Monsieur. Zone sécurisée. Besoin d'aide ?

- Serpent à Refuge. Rejoignez l'hélico avec vos hommes. Envoyez-moi l'infirmier. Serpent Terminé.

- Refuge à Serpent. Terminé.

Cinq petites minutes plus tard, l'infirmier qui arrivait en courant manqua heurter dans les escaliers, un grand Marine tout de noir vêtu, nu-tête, le visage zébré des marques sombres du camouflage. Il tenait avec d'infinies précautions une jeune femme visiblement inconsciente, les jambes nues, perdue dans une veste de treillis trois fois trop grande pour elle. Le Sergent Hawks s'imagina un instant avoir perçu comme un éclat humide dans le regard outre-mer. Mais sa bouche souriait.

- Elle n'est qu'évanouie, Sergent. On évacue. Vous l'examinerez dans l'hélico. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner. Les rats quittent le navire.

Sur les terrasses du rez-de-chaussée, les invités de feu Ramon Rodriguez se bousculaient, fuyant le lieu maudit. L'incendie du laboratoire faisait rage à quelques centaines de mètres de là, éclairant le ciel. Tout ce que pourraient dire certains témoins plus tard, c'était qu'un homme de grand taille avait quitté la propriété, portant ce qui devait être un précieux colis. Personne n'avait distingué ses traits. Juste l'éclat argenté de ses cheveux à la lueur des flammes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seaknight, au-dessus de la forêt Andine. dimanche 0:15 GMT**

- Monsieur !

Le Lieutenant Clarks lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Le bruit était infernal. Il portait des couvertures, une thermos de café.

- Merci ! Combien de temps avant l'appontage ?

- Nous y serons dans une heure et demie environ. Il faut réchauffer la jeune dame et ...

- Et moi aussi ! Lieutenant, je sais comment ça se passe, ça va commencer, mes mains tremblent déjà. Je connais, hélas. Mais je vais avoir cette fichue réaction post-traumatique maintenant, Marine, d'accord ? Pendant que la "jeune dame" est encore dans les vaps. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle ait peur en se réveillant. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas peur de grand- chose...

- Nous veillerons sur elle, Monsieur, et sur vous.

Les commandos regardaient discrètement ailleurs, mais en réalité ils n'étaient pas embarrassés. Gibbs non plus. Son corps, recroquevillé en position foetale, était secoué de tremblements violents. Il déchargeait de tout le stress accumulé depuis le début de la nuit. La crise dura une demi-heure. Plus tard, Clarks lui tendit un quart de café fort, amer et bouillant.

- Un vrai café de Marine. Merci Lieutenant.

Il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. Chaque fibre de son être était comme aiguisée, ressentant puissamment le fait d'être vivant. Il finit tranquillement son breuvage, puis se dirigea vers Tara, s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, sa tête ébouriffée émergeant à peine de la couverture kaki dans laquelle Hawks et Clarks l'avaient enveloppée. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Jethro ?

- Bonsoir, Dorothée ! Bien dormi ?

Elle rêvait certainement encore. Quoique, à bien réfléchir, - Dieu qu'elle avait mal au crâne - elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Jethro en tenue de combat.

- C'est bien moi, Tara.

Comprenant que son cauchemar était bel et bien terminé, la jeune femme se laissa aller. Comme la petite fille qui s'était brisée la jambe l'été de ses huit ans, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Et comme alors, des sanglots secs et violents secouèrent son corps meurtri. Et comme quinze ans plus tôt, la main caressante sur ses cheveux, la voix chuchotant à son oreille, éloignèrent la terreur et la douleur. Elle s'apaisa peu à peu, se cala confortablement contre le corps chaud et

rassurant, laissant enfin des larmes silencieuses et libératrices glisser le long ses joues. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

**1324, Standford Street, Washington DC, dimanche, 0: 25 GMT**

Le quartier était tranquille. Beaucoup de fonctionnaires avaient élu domicile dans cette partie de la capitale fédérale. Pas trop loin des administrations, pas trop près non plus. Au bas de l'échelle de secours du petit immeuble de quatre étages, Ziva David ôta la cagoule noire qui camouflait entièrement son visage et ses cheveux. De son sac à dos, elle sortit un caban gris, l'enfila par-dessus son pull noir à col roulé. Elle ne s'habituait décidément pas au climat. Elle guetta les bruits et les mouvements environnants. Personne. D'un pas naturel et vif, elle franchit les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparaient de son véhicule, à quelques blocs de là. Elle démarra tranquillement, bien contrairement à ses habitudes, et après une légère hésitation se dirigea vers le siège du NCIS. Elle ne désirait pas se retrouver seule chez elle. Pas maintenant. Sur le trajet, elle se remémora les événements de la dernière heure. Cela avait été simple. Le petit secrétaire du Sénateur Powells avait laissé tomber ses airs bravaches en deux secondes, visiblement terrorisé par la silhouette noire qui avait surgi dans son salon. Il avait dégluti péniblement quand le silencieux prolongeant le canon du Glock lui avait chatouillé le nez. Calmement, d'une voix presque tendre, Ziva lui avait exposé les conséquences de sa trahison, ses preuves, ses exigences. À 23:28, heure GMT, il composait le numéro de téléphone de Ramon Rodriguez, en Colombie, exécutant d'une voix tremblante et totalement sincère le plan élaboré par Gibbs. Pour la suite, John Greenmark lui avait en quelque sorte facilité la tâche. Sur la table basse du salon, elle avait reconnu le pathétique attirail : sachet de plastique, plein de poudre blanche, seringue hypodermique, caoutchouc. Elle lui avait expliqué presque gentiment que c'était là la meilleure solution. La plus honorable : il éviterait ainsi au Sénateur Powells bien des tracas... Mais le secrétaire n'avait visiblement aucune grandeur d'âme, se moquant totalement de la femme dont il s'était servi. Ziva lui avait alors détaillé quelques-unes des quatorze, non dix-sept façons, qu'elle avait de le tuer avec les objets autour d'elle, ou simplement avec son Glock, ou encore à mains nues. Certaines n'étaient ni rapides, ni sans douleur. Lâche jusqu'au bout, le petit col blanc choisit de partir en planant une dernière fois.

Ziva était Juive, elle trouvait un réconfortet une certaine poésie à cette application spécifique de la loi du Talion : oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, main pour main, pied pour pied, brûlure pour brûlure, blessure pour blessure, plaie pour plaie. Sauf que Greenmark n'avait qu'une vie à offrir alors qu'il avait contribué à en perdre beaucoup.


	9. Chapter 9

**Au large des Caraïbes, à bord de l'USS Foster, dimanche matin**

Le Commandant du Foster n'avait pas oublié que Gibbs et son équipe avaient résolu un fort ennuyeux problème à bord, trois ans plus tôt. Une histoire hallucinante de jeu de rôles en ligne qui était passé du monde virtuel à la tragique réalité. Un jeune marin fou d'informatique et totalement déséquilibré était mort. Aussi, Gibbs était-il étendu sur la couchette étroite gracieusement mise à sa disposition par l'Officier en Second dans ses quartiers personnels. Il faisait si chaud dans la cabine qu'il n'avait gardé que son pantalon de treillis. Assise sur une chaise, le menton posé sur ses deux mains croisées, elle l'observait depuis un long moment. Il devait être épuisé pour dormir si profondément : il ne s'était pas réveillé quand elle était entrée, il y avait déjà un moment, lui dont le sommeil était toujours si léger. Il bougeait parfois, changeant légèrement de position, trop grand pour le lit inconfortable. Son torse se soulevait au rythme tranquille de sa respiration, lente et profonde. Elle avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir.

- Je trouve curieuse cette fascination de certaines femmes pour le Corps des Marines...

Le rouge aux joues, Jenny Shepard leva les yeux vers l'indiscret qui l'avait surprise en plein délit de contemplation.

- Votre français est excellent, Paul. Et votre accent est bon.

- Le vôtre est charmant. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. Je constate que Jethro va bien et qu'il est ... entre de bonnes mains. Je vais voir Tara, je vous laisse.

Juste ces quelques mots et c'était la France ! Paris, Marseille... Une vague de souvenirs déferla. Elle ne lutta pas. Pourquoi faire ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à évoquer, pour elle seule, ces moments particuliers ? Elle se déplaça, s'assit doucement au bord du lit et laissa les images vivre en elle. Tout ce temps passé à les refouler ne les rendait que plus vivaces, plus colorées, plus présentes. Son regard glissait sur le corps de Jethro, en un examen exhaustif et minutieux. Son visage, si étonnamment serein dans l'oubli du sommeil. Sa bouche gourmande au goût de café. Ses épaules robustes, ses pectoraux, nettement dessinés sans exagération, son ventre plat, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes nerveuses : il n'avait pas changé. Une foule de minuscules détails lui revenaient. Ainsi que les sensations. Elle s'attarda sur ses mains. Larges, puissantes, aux longs doigts déliés. Ses mains habiles qui savaient construire un bateau, maniant avec délicatesse et force les outils patinés par le temps. Qui pouvaient briser une nuque en un geste fulgurant. Et qui savaient lire de leurs doigts tendres et rugueux son corps à elle, la faisant frissonner de plaisir au plus léger effleurement. Elle en ressentait la chaleur là, juste derrière son oreille, ou encore au creux de sa taille, de ses reins, sur l'épiderme sensible de ses seins, sur la peau si fine à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Une irrésistible envie d'être touchée de nouveau la prenait. Un gémissement incontrôlé la ramena à la réalité. Seigneur ! Heureusement qu'il dormait... Remontant lentement vers son visage, elle croisa son regard, plus bleu que jamais.

- Ce n'est pas bien de profiter du sommeil d'un pauvre guerrier fatigué !

Elle ne sourit pas, la respiration un peu rapide, toujours incroyablement troublée. Il se redressa, s'assit le plus confortablement possible, lentement, lui donnant le temps de reprendre pied. L'eau si claire de ses yeux s'était obscurcie, comme le ciel sous un nuage d'orage. Elle vint plus près, presque à le toucher. Comme animés d'une volonté propre, ses doigts effleurèrent son bras droit, remontant vers lebiceps, tracèrent les contours du serpent rouge enroulé autour du muscle, s'égarèrent sur l'épaule, redescendirent distraitement, s'immobilisèrent enfin sur son torse, juste là où battait son coeur.

- J'ai eu si peur.

Une seconde, le temps fut suspendu entre eux.

- Viens là !

Quelque chose en elle - ses défenses ou ses peurs - céda. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, s'étourdissant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Comme elle en avait rêvé quelques instants seulement auparavant, elle sentit une de ses mains se poser au creux de ses reins. L'autre enroulait autour de ses doigts une des petites mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation - si jamais elle l'avait eu un jour - et s'en moquait totalement ! C'était si incroyablement parfait.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jethro.

Son rire grave les fit vibrer tous les deux tellement ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Deux ans... il t'aura fallu deux ans pour l'admettre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, lundi, fin d'après-midi.**

Elle trépignait ! Aucun autre mot ne convenait pour décrire le comportement d'Abby Sciuto. Ses couettes sautillaient d'excitation ! Sans le maquillage et le collier de chien, on aurait dit une gamine de cinq ans prête à se rouler par terre, en réclamant son nounours ! Complètement paniquée à l'idée de perdre son doudou. Il était rentré ! Sauf ! Alléluia ! Mais alors pourquoi diable n'était-il pas encore là ? C'était insupportable, inadmissible... Elle agrippa sauvagement les revers du veston de Tim McGee qui se sentit soudain plein de compassion pour tous les pruniers du monde.

- Et s'ils avaient eu un accident en rentrant, hein, McGee ? Est-ce que tu es certain que l'avion a bien atterri ?

- Abby, ils ont pris un Seaknight qui a survolé les Andes Colombiennes, ils ont traversé les Caraïbes jusqu'à Guantanamo sur un destroyer, puis pris en fin de matinée un avion de liaison pour V.IP. de la Navy, jusqu'à Quantico, et Ziva et Ducky sont allés les chercher à la base. Tout va bien !

- Ziva ? Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Elle va me le tuer ! Enfin, quoi tu sais bien comment elle conduit ! Et puis est-ce que tu connais le nombre d'accidents routiers annuels ? J'ai lu les statistiques, je t'assure que ...

- Abby, même Ziva ne pourrait pas faire le trajet depuis la base de Quantico jusqu'ici en aussi peu de temps. Et avec le Directeur dans la voiture, elle sera prudente. Prends patience.

- Je ne veux pas être patiente, je veux Gibbs !

- Tu me veux, Abby ? Comment je dois comprendre ça ?

- Gibbs !

Elle se retourna d'un bloc. Étonnamment, elle ne se jeta pas sur lui comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il était rentré de l'hôpital après son coma. Elle resta là, à le regarder, toute tremblante. Il se pencha, l'embrassant légèrement sur la tempe. Retrouvant son énergie, elle l'étreignit alors de toutes ses forces, ses bras enveloppant ses larges épaules. Il la serra gentiment contre lui de son bras gauche, son bras droit restant loin de leurs corps pour mettre à l'abri un précieux et odorant gobelet de café. Elle ne se contenta pas de son habituelle accolade, puissante mais brève mais se blottit contre lui, reniflant dans le col de sa chemise. Sans bouger elle marmonna.

- Mélange jamaïcain ?

- Non, colombien, ça me paraissait adapté.

- Il va refroidir, tu devrais le boire.

- Il est pour toi.

- Gibbs ! Si tu n'étais pas là, qui m'apporterait mon café ? Tu ne dois jamais,jamais plus mettre ta vie en danger comme ça.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment en danger, Abby. Mais je le suis maintenant.

Machinalement elle saisit le gobelet de café, et y trempa ses lèvres. Puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas sa dernière phrase.

- Hollis va passer me prendre. Comment vais-je expliquer cette trace de rouge à lèvres sur mon col ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi. De la même façon que tu justifieras cette délicate fragance sur ta veste ? Cette dominante verte et incisive, et ces notes florales, jasmin, rose ? Français, non ? Si je devais donner un avis éclairé, je dirais... Chanel n°5, mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer devant un tribunal, bien sûr. Par contre, je pourrais peut-être faire une analyse ADN de ceci... Même si je crois savoir à qui il appartient.

La gothique et néanmoins éminente spécialiste en indices du NCIS, un sourire malicieux sur son visage enfantin, tenait délicatement entre son pouce et son index, l'indice du délit. Sur la manche de sa blouse, un unique cheveu. Qui, sans aucune contestation possible, était d'un roux éclatant.

Fin


End file.
